nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Katarina
'Katarina '''is the main antagonist of Series A. Responsible for the conflicts in three seasons but partaking in the evil in two others, she is almost always involved. She made her first appearance in "Key East" as a deranged Russian woman, but later returned as the season's main villain. In terms of the series narrative, Katarina was born and raised by a Russian Nanny who taught her to embrace communism. Revealed in the 100th episode to have trained to be the Xerxes of Russia, Katarina made it her life mission to see hell wrought. After threatening an end to the Gingerbread Empire, she was shot on the beaches of Icicle Creek, but survived. She planned an enormous revenge spree, beginning with the torching of Erut Nevda and culminating in the Ghost Genocide of the Gingerbread Empire. She finally died at the hands of the Cult of Gallifrey and chose Lewis and Clark Hudson as her Xerxes successor. An enormous twist to her story was revealed in the episode "Black Widow." On July 17, 2015, it was announced that Katarina would assume Storytelling duties, taking over from Mets the Mailman. She is the first woman to hold the role and the first series antagonist to do so as well. Appearances ''Gingerbread Chronicles TBR ''Adventureland'' TBR ''Fantasyland'' Katarina returned in "Madelyn and Elena" as Gallifreyan's friend. Together, they fled to the Gingerbread Empire. She returned to Fantasyland in "Disembark," having smuggled aboard the same ship that brought Gallifreyan home. She was tasked about a year ago with killing Harvey Dugood and Princess Niall, but failed to do so by the time Niall ascended the throne. Pressured to finish the job, Katarina was determined to succeed. She followed Dugood onto the Monorail in "The Mission" and confronted him in "Selfish." She killed Raleigh Icarus, thinking he was Dugood's friend, as a way to intimidate and scare him. She told Dugood that he must meet her at Frontierland's docks so that he may die or else Gallifreyan and her family would die. She put her plan into action in "Secrets Secrets Secrets" and succeeded in causing a rift in the Dugood/Gallifreyan relationship. In "The Eleventh Time," she met Dugood on the Frontierland docks and nearly killed him before Gallifreyan interrupted. She then had to pretend to comfort Gallifreyan as her target got even further away. She followed the royal family to the Gingerbread Empire in "She Was" when the Emperor granted them asylum. She realized that siding with Castor and Pollux was a destructive alliance and switched sides. She apologized to Dugood using a convuluted lie and succeeded in winning the family back over. At dinner, she found out that there was a fifth child, thus affirming her switch to the royal family's side. In "Ham," despite her switch, Katarina agreed to instructions in a letter from Noah to drug Niall. She succeeded in "The Guest of Honor." In "Gemini," Castor and Pollux kidnapped the entire royal family. Though not royal, she was in Icicle Creek at the time and ended up in their apprehension. She at one point attacked Castor, solidifying her choice of allies. In "Chaos," Katarina did the majority of the fighting on behalf of the royal family. She helped Gallifreyan and Tamara escape their bonds and aided them in the attack on Castor and Pollux. She shot Pollux herself, sending her to her death. She disposed of Castor's body. In the Epilogue, Katarina returned to Key East and killed David Normalife, setting the actions of "Key East" in motion. She followed Gallifreyan to 11GL and married Rhys. She was told to have died in "Icicle Creek," but the next episode in the series proved this was not the case. ''Ghost Genocide'' TBR ''New Frontier'' Katarina made a guest reappearance in "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey" during her last moments in Ghost Genocide. ''She debated who she should choose as her Xerxes successor. She had a flashback to her days at Black Widow farm with Nanny Kserks and the story of Xerxes. ''2016 Specials Katarina returned in "Black Widow" in an episode dedicated to the story of her childhood. Many of the scenes from "Katarina" played over again, this time revealing the truth: Katarina was an innocent, wholesome child until her brothers brought the Second Xerxes, Nanny Kserks, to their home to become the Nanny to Katarina. Kserks ended up choosing Katarina as the Third Xerxes, infuriating Mikhail Jr. and Petr Krakh, the two brothers. They slaughtered their parents to turn Katarina's heart black, but this was not achieved until Katarina's boyfriend was killed too. As a result, Katarina accepted her role as the Third Xerxes in order to exact revenge on her brothers and the Gingerbread Empire, the latter for failing to expose her brothers as murderers. On the day she died in "Finis," she redeemed herself and gallantly died so that neither Gallifreyan nor the Cult of Gallifrey would feel guilty of her passing. Character Namesake Katarina's name was chosen on the spot. It was the first thing producers thought of. Seconds later, they wished they had chosen Anastasia. They later stated they were glad they chose Katarina. Trivia *Katarina was originally told to be an only child. Because the episode was lost, producers rewrote it to include her two brothers, Petr and Mikhail. *Though Katarina's name was not Anastasia, producers named her mother that in a subtle reference to what could have been. *Katarina is the only character to be relevant in the first five seasons. Though she never appeared in Adventureland, ''her actions were directly responsible for the volcanic eruption that destroyed it. *Katarina's character was very similar to Regina from ''Once Upon a Time, though this was never intended and producers often fought it. It was ultimately embraced in "Black Widow." Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gingerbread Chronicles Characters Category:Fantasyland Characters Category:Ghost Genocide Characters Category:Xerxes Category:Storytellers Category:2016 Specials Characters